


Reconstruction (or) Finding Their Way Home, Wherever That May Be

by pureofheartdumbofass28



Category: Mononoke-hime | Princess Mononoke
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Dancing, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Separation Anxiety, because i'm legally forbidden from writing anything cishet, the ending of the movie left me wanting more so i'm making it myself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24009991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pureofheartdumbofass28/pseuds/pureofheartdumbofass28
Summary: A year has passed since the destruction of Irontown, and much has changed since then.
Relationships: Ashitaka/San (Mononoke-hime)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 47





	1. One year later

**Author's Note:**

> This is really self-indulgent and nobody's going to read it, but I felt like I had to make it, so here it is.

One year to the day after the forest god's head was returned, the woman who took it in the first place stood before a gathering, a lit torch in her hand. She looked out the crowd, and saw faces which she had lead time and time again, told to cut down those trees, or to fix that forge. She looked, and took what comfort she could in the fact that even after all she had done, these people were still willing to follow her, to believe that she could learn to do the right thing. Eboshi sighed, and spoke.

"On this day, one year ago, I was a proud fool, who believed she could kill a god. On this day, one year ago, I failed, and in more ways than one. On this day, one year ago, my failure caused the destruction of our town, and the loss of that which I had worked so hard to claim as mine. On this day, one year ago, I learned that my actions caused so much suffering, for my people and for the creatures of the forest. And on this day, one year ago, a boy told me that I could work to undo all the pain that I had caused, and that he would help me. Thank you, Ashitaka. Your help to our people can not be overstated."

In the crowd, a boy bowed.

"Since that day, I have worked tirelessly to undo all of my mistakes. With that boy's help, we have built a new, kinder Irontown. We have done our best to live in harmony with the forest, and we have made peace with the gods we once hunted. The daughter of one of those gods stands with us today. San, I am truly sorry for all that I have done to your people. I am grateful that you allowed me to work towards my redemption."

Out among the people of Irontown, next to the boy, a girl knelt.

Eboshi's prosthetic arm gestured out in front of her. "Before me lie all the tools with which we harmed the forest. The guns, and blades, and hammers, and all that we used to make war against the gods. Today, one year after their last use, I consign all the instruments of our... of _my_ imperialism to the ashes. Never again will we build weapons such as these. From this day forward, we will live as a peaceful people, never to return to our old ways."

Eboshi threw the torch from her hands into the pile. All the tools were lit ablaze, and the fire illuminated the new town that Eboshi and her people had worked so hard to create. The people cheered, Ashitaka and San among them. Eboshi stepped back, and sighed.

Behind her, Ashitaka walked forward. He took a deep breath, and spoke.

"When I first met Eboshi, she was a cruel ruler of a cruel town. She harmed the forest in ways no human had ever done, and that I hope no human will ever do again. But now, after all this time, she has changed. She now seeks to correct her mistakes, and to fix all that she has broken. I admire her for that. I have worked to help the people of Irontown for so long now, but I believe I can safely say that you do not need my help anymore. I have done all that I intended to do, and yet I have done so much more. When I left my village, I only wanted to break my curse. I never imagined that I would have such an effect on Irontown and it's people, or that they would have such an effect on me. Thank you all. Tomorrow, I will return to the east, where I came from. I wish you all the best of luck, and a very fond farewell."

* * *

San found him in the outskirts of Irontown, feeding Yakul.

"You're really leaving?"

He sighed. "Yes. I felt it was time. I don't think there is anything more I can do for this place, or these people, that I have not already done. I have been away from my people too long. I have to return, to tell them that I did what I needed to do." He laughed, humorless. "Everyone I knew probably thinks I'm dead. Doubtless there has been a funeral. My sister will be the heir. My parents will be mourning. I have to get back, to tell them that I am safe, that I have completed my task.

"Well... good luck. Safe journey. I suppose..." She drifted off.

Ashitaka looked up. "San, I-"

"Can you do one thing for me?"

Ashitaka blinked. "What?"

"Don't say goodbye. I... I've never liked goodbyes. All they do is cement the fact that someone's really gone, and-"

"San, come with me."

San jumped back in shock. "What?"

"I... I don't want to go without you. I have been thinking about this for some time now, and... I really do enjoy your company. I don't want to give that up. I want to stay with you." He looked meaningfully at her. "I could not bear to make this journey without being at your side. I... I care about you."

San stood there, a shocked expression on her face. "Oh" she said, softly.

"You can still live in the forest, just... I would like it if you could be somewhere that I can still reach you." Ashitaka looked away. "And... if you don't feel the same way, you are under no obligation to join me-"

"No! No, I..." She walked over to him, cupping his chin in her palm. Looking into his eyes, she said "I feel about you the way you feel about me. I'll do it."

"Are you sure? I don't want to pressure you into anything, or-"

"Ashitaka, I have been unsure most of my life. Unsure that I belonged in my family, unsure that my fight was right, unsure that I could do anything to save my forest. I am sure about this. I want to go with you."

A tear formed in Ashitaka's eye as he said "Thank you, San."


	2. Journey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ashitaka and San begin the long journey back.

The two of them began their journey late in the evening. Ashitaka rode Yakul, and for a short time, he was reminded of his journey to Irontown, over a year ago. For a second, he felt as though he was just repeating what had happened earlier, and nothing had changed or would change. Was he just doomed to go back and forth, never effecting any sort of improvement?

But then San rode up next to him, on the back of one of her sibling wolves, and asked "Are you ready to leave?", and he knew that this time was different. This time he wasn't alone. He nodded, and off they went. Ashitaka spared one last glance at New Irontown, and for a moment wondered what would become of it. Would they live in harmony with the forest, or would they, in time, go back to their old ways of imperialist expansion? After a moment, he shook his head, and thought better of dwelling on such things.

They rode in silence for some time. Ashitaka knew the path well, and he wordlessly pointed out dangers: a steep drop here, a difficult crossing there. They had made it what Ashitaka estimated to be about a third of the way back when they stopped for the night, and it was then that San spoke: "Was there ever anyone else that you loved the way you loved me?"

Ashitaka looked up, an amused smile on his face. "And what prompted this line of questioning?"

"Just curious, I suppose."

"Well, alright." He leaned back slightly, and his eyes became unfocused. "There was one, back in my old village. A boy. He was strong, and kind, and he cared about people. He-" Ashitaka paused. "I can't remember his name. it's funny. Someone can have such a big impact on you, and the details still end up blurred in your memory. I know he was my age, and we were good friends at the time. I don't know when, but at some point I realized that I loved him."

"And then what happened?" asked San.

Ashitaka laughed. "Nothing. I felt too afraid to say anything to him. I had no Idea if he felt the same about me, so I just... did nothing. And, then time passed, and my feelings about him were all but forgotten. I was assigned an arranged marriage, with a nice girl named Kaya, but I didn't love her the way I loved him. I had always planned to do away with the arranged marriages once I led the village, but... well, you know the rest. I didn't love anyone like I loved him until a certain girl held the tip of my own sword to my throat." He turned to smile at San.

San smiled at the memory. "That was certainly an odd time to point out my beauty."

"You'll have to forgive me. My manners seem to be lacking when I've just been shot."

The two of them laughed. After some time, Ashitaka spoke again. "So, what about you. Any romantic feelings before me?" "No. You forget, the only other humans I saw before you were those I fought. I didn't exactly have time to worry about romance then. I guess that's why I asked you. I... how were you sure you loved him?"

Ashitaka was quiet for a moment. "He made me feel nervous, but in a good way. I kept thinking about him, even at times when it didn't make sense to be doing so. He seemed to always be on my mind. When we talked, he made me feel so happy, and his voice..." He leaned back, smiling, lost in the memory. "It's not just any one thing. It's so many things that made me sure of my love for him. Just as I'm sure of my love for you."

San smiled at that. "That's what I thought."

Ashitaka paused, and wondered, just for a moment, how the two of them could be so lucky. "We should get some rest. We've got more travelling to do tomorrow."

* * *

They continued travelling uneventfully for another two days. It was the afternoon of the second day when Ashitaka stopped on a grassy hill. San stopped with him and followed his gaze. There, down below them, was a cluster of huts, among some other structures, and in that moment, San knew where they were even before Ashitaka spoke: "We're here. Welcome to Emishi village."

Ashitaka stood there, looking down at his old village, for a long time. Eventually, San asked him "Aren't you going to go?"

He flinched. "Sorry, it's just... they all think I'm dead. They've thought that for a long time now. How am I supposed to introduce myself? 'Oh, hi, I'm the prince that you all think died a year ago.'"

"Well, you have to say something."

"Do I?" He turned to look at San. "They've been getting along without me for a year now. Is it really right to return now? Should I return at all?"

San sighed. "They have been without you for a long time, but you coming back to them will not hurt them. It may confuse them at worst, but they will be happy to see you alive. But they won't be able to even see that if you're still up here, paralyzed with indecision. So just... go talk to them."

Ashitaka looked back at the village, then at San. "You're right. I'm going to go introduce myself to them again. I love you. Wait for me in the woods." He rode Yakul down into the village. San watched him go, and once she lost sight of him she turned, and rode back into the woods to await his return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for your kudos and comments, and I hoped you enjoyed this new chapter!


	3. I'll stand here with you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for anxiety in this chapter.

San waited in the forest for what felt like forever. The longer she waited, the more her anxiety over what was happening increased. What if Ashitaka had forgotten about her? What if he never really cared? Scenarios flooded her mind, of Ashitaka not caring, or of him being forced to stay away from her, or...

She tried to keep calm. _It'll be alright. He's just catching up with everyone he knew._ But a small, ever-growing part of her mind kept thinking _maybe he doesn't need you anymore, now that he has all his old friends and family back._ As time ticked by, and afternoon turned into evening, San's fears grew until it seemed almost certain that Ashitaka had forgotten her.

San had begun to contemplate simply riding away, back into the woods, back to familiarity, when, at long last, Ashitaka arrived. He started to apologize for being gone so long, but San barely heard any of it. Before he was finished talking, she had leapt at him, arms wrapped around him and tears in her eyes.

Ashitaka was taken aback. "Are-Are you alright?" he said, worry creeping into his voice.

San sniffled. "Yes. Yes I-I think I am. It's just... you were gone for so long, and..." There was a brief silence.

With some difficulty, Ashitaka pulled away just enough that the two were face-to-face. "Do you... want to talk about it?"

San wiped her own tears away, now growing embarrassed. After a moment, she spoke: "You're..." She paused for a second, seeming to gather her thoughts. "I've never really known anyone who wasn't family. With Moro, and with my brothers, I know they care about me. We've known each other long enough for that. But when you were gone for so long..." She took a deep breath. "I was worried that now that you were reunited with everyone you knew, you wouldn't need me anymore. That you'd forgotten about me."

Ashitaka sighed. "Well, allow me to try to assuage your fears. I love you, San, and I want nothing more than to remain your devoted partner for the rest of my days. I would never forget you, or give up on you, or let anything come between us."

By the time Ashitaka was done speaking, San was crying again. "Thank you, Ashitaka," she whispered.

Ashitaka smiled. "Does that help?"

"It-it does."

"Good. I'll be sure to remind you whenever you need it. All you need do is ask." He planted a kiss to San's forehead.

They stayed entwined like that for a long time. Eventually, San spoke up: "So what happened, when you returned to Emishi?"

"Oh, everyone was quite shocked. I thought my poor father would die on the spot." He laughed before continuing. "They demanded to hear my story from the beginning, and well, that alone took about two hours. Afterwards, some of the village elders wanted to reinstate me as the heir, but I refused. I told them that my sister is ready now, and it seems unfair to not let her have the honor she's expected to have for a year now. So, they decided to make me an advisor to her. I personally would've preferred something with a bit less responsibility, but the elders needed me in a position of power somehow, I suppose."

"And what about us?" asked San.

"Not to worry, I should be perfectly able to occasionally sneak out and visit you in the forest. We will be fine." He smiled.

There was a long, loving silence.

Eventually, it was San who spoke. "So, what are we going to do now?"

Ashitaka sighed. "I don't know. We're finally safe, together, and I don't have anywhere to be. What do you think?"

San waited for a moment, then remembered something she saw once, back in old Irontown. She had watched from the top of the wall, as the people gathered for something... what had it been called? _Ah, that's right,_ she thought, remembering the name of the activity as she stood up and offered her hand to her partner, and asked him "Do you want to dance?"

Ashitaka stood, a smile on his face. "I would be honored."

He took her hand, and they began. San tried to recall the movements that she had seen so long ago, and she felt as though it was a decent approximation of the dancing that had happened then. She led him through the movements, the two of them swaying in the night, with no one there to watch them except the forest itself.

In that moment, that one, beautiful moment, the two of them were truly at peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support. I really didn't think this fic would get much attention, but even what looks like a relatively small readership has me absolutely breathless. Thank you to everyone who took time out of their day to read my stupid, self-indulgent fic that I wrote because I felt like I had to.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me make one thing clear. You are permitted to leave kudos or a comment on this fic at any time, regardless of the fic's age at the time of reading. I will never be anything other than happy about any comment you leave unless it's an overt hate message.


End file.
